Harry Smith Takes a Shortcut
Harry Smith Takes a Shortcut is an episode of The Bully TV series, aired originally in March 2015. Plot Harry Smith and David Marshall have been forced into entering a cross country race against Greg MacInesker and Aidan Lygate from Trick House School in Countington. Samuel Davidson describes the 8-mile route from Colham Primary School to the Morepets village square (where he will be waiting for the pair) and all the way back again. Harry suddenly gets the idea of cheating through the race by dropping in at his house to collect some money and cycle to Morepets, run past Samuel and use the money to catch a bus back to the primary school. Five tense minutes later, the race begins with Katy Wilson tripping up Mario Ghirlandaio; he is then rushed to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary, with Katy being disqualified. Harry and David stay put for a few seconds to check out the carnage before they start running. After a short period of exhaustion, the two boys reach Harry's house. They creep inside, munch on a baked bean snack, collect two pounds and snatch bikes from the shed - Harry rides his own badass wheels while David is stuck with a Fancy Hippos themed tricycle. They zoom off while their farts from the baked beans give them extra speed. The pair eventually reach the Morepets village square, where they dump the bicycles in a bush, knocking out a Filipinophile. They scurry past Samuel. The shock of seeing them with an advantage over the Trick House duo causes Samuel to choke on the sandwich he is eating before collapsing in the middle of the dirt track. Greg and Aidan soon stampede over him, releasing the offending chunk of bread from his throat. They then realise they are pretty much stranded; there's no way they can reach the bus stop promptly enough on foot. Harry notices an unused giant wheeled bin laying by the pond. A Jack Russell bounds up to them and pees all over David's uncomfortable plimsoles. Harry ties the dog to the bin for it to be pulled along. It is a hectic ride as they shoot through brambles, rumble over potholes, and a pigeon poops on David's hair. They luckily reach the park gates just when a bus arrives. The twosome manage to flag down the bus, however Harry doesn't have enough money for the fare because he blew most of his cash on drugs and Horrid Henty comics. Harry hops back into the bin, leaving David to push it along seeing as the dog ran away. Before long, they get to another bus stop nearer to Colham Primary School. Harry pays the cheaper fare but there isn't enough left over for David to get on. David asks the bus driver Jack Sanderson how on Volcanus he can get back to the school, however he replies "Err...I dunno" and drives off. David, exhausted, suddenly spots Morten Larsen further up the road. Meanwhile Harry notices that Greg and Aidan are also cheating by catching the bus! Fortunately the Trick House pair leave the bus early as they are tempted by the arcade, and scream like girls after realising their mistake. Harry cruises along to the bus stop near the primary school, but David is still nowhere to be seen... Ten minutes later, team Trick House are about to win the race while David hasn't turned up! Out of nowhere, a fishing hook grabs on to the bottom of the bus stop sign and the wire trips up Greg. Morten and David come charging down in the bin, with Morten reeling his fishing rod to tug the two along at an astonishing speed while David has extra fart power left from the beans. Harry leaps into the hurtling bin, which bowls Aidan over. Harry and David jump out directly outside the primary school gates - they are victorious! The next day, Samuel finds out what had happened. He roars like a lion because of this. Characters *Harry Smith *David Marshall *Greg MacInesker *Aidan Lygate *Samuel Davidson *Katy Wilson *Mario Ghirlandaio *Morten Larsen *Jack Sanderson (bus driver) *Mae MacDonald (cameo outside arcade) *Louisa McIntyre (cameo outside arcade) *Robert Sullivan (cameo in Morepets) *Unnamed Filipinophile (cameo in Morepets) *Unnamed Jack Russell Music *Wii Fit Plus - Locker Room (plays when Harry explains his plan) *F-Zero (SNES) - Fire Field (plays when Harry and David run to Harry's house) *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (DS) - Cycling (plays when Harry and David ride bikes to Morepets) *Kirby's Return to Dream Land - Game Over (plays when Greg and Aidan scream) *Battle Garegga (Arcade) - Fly to the Leaden Sky (plays on the bus after Greg and Aidan get off) *Banana Inc. - Norwegian Rebel (plays when Morten and David arrive in the bin) *F-Zero X - Goal Fanfare (plays when Harry and David win the race) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Legacy episodes